1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition comprising silicon compounds which is used essentially for producing a coating on surfaces and also as a base material for paints. The present invention further relates to a process for preparing such a composition. The invention additionally relates to coatings and articles obtainable by applying such a composition or a corresponding formulation.
2. Description of the Background
Organofunctional silanes and siloxanes are widely used for modifying surface properties: for example, as adhesion promoters, as binders, or for imparting water, oil or dirt repellancy properties to a surface.
Accordingly, organofunctional silanes and silica sols are part of numerous solventborne or aqueous formulations, such as in compositions for coating surfaces, such as topcoats, paints or anticorrosion compositions, to give but a few examples.
A coating may have the effects, inter alia, of improving the resistance of a substrate to external influences and of preserving the visual appearance or altering it in some desirable way. For instance, substrates sensitive to scratching, in particular, are provided with a more or less scratchproof coating through the application, for example, of paint to iron, steel, aluminum, copper, silver, magnesium, zinc, tin, nickel or alloys based, for example, on magnesium/aluminum. Additionally, metals or other substrates, such as ceramic, brick, glass, artificial stone, and plastics are coated to improve their corrosion resistance, weathering stability, or properties of repelling bioorganisms.
The requirements imposed on such a coating are generally stringent, especially as regards elasticity, impact strength, scratch resistance, UV and chemical resistance, gloss retention, surface qualityxe2x80x94particularly visual appearancexe2x80x94and, not least, in respect of economicsxe2x80x94particularly as regards ease of processing, duration of processing, consumption of material, emissions, and/or flash point. Examples of desirable features are low coat thicknesses, effective and durable attachment, easy and effective processing of the coating composition, and stability of the composition on storage. It is frequently observed, however, that the coatingxe2x80x94especially on a highly elastic or ductile material, such as aluminum or copperxe2x80x94is unable to conform to the material properties of the substrate, and the coating ruptures or even flakes off. In many cases it is necessary, before a coating is applied, to subject the substrates to a complex pretreatment, by passivating, phosphating, chromating, sputtering, etc., for example. Additionally, and particularly with aqueous coating compositions, the resulting surface qualities are not always satisfactory. On the other hand, coating compositions containing ethanol, in particular, possess a very low flash point, so that their transportation, storage, and processing entail compliance with special conditions, which are usually complicated and costly. The aim generally is for a coating which is thin, smooth, adheres well, is elastic, incombustible where appropriate, stable toward UV, and also, where appropriate, is extremely easy to produce.
DE 197 15 940 A1 discloses a process for preparing a ceramic composition which is intended for application as a layer on a support material and which comprises as its components from 25 to 28% ceramic particles, especially silica, alumina, zirconium oxide, silicon carbide, silicon nitride, and from 5 to 12% pigment, in each case with a particle size of from 0.5 to 1xcexc as filler, from 30 to 40% binders, such as metal oxides, hydrolysates and/or condensation/polymerization products of metal alkoxides, such as methoxy, ethoxy or butoxy, of aluminum, silicon, tin, titanium or zirconium, and also silicates, zirconium salts, phosphates, organic metal oxides, and the like, and from 30 to 40% alcohol, especially isopropanol, as solvent. In the preparation, the particulate solids are dispersed with the solvent in a 1:1 ratio in a boremill, after which the dispersion is admixed with the binder in the sol state in a 6:4 ratio and stirred under well-defined conditions. This preparation process is very complex.
Similar compositions comprising silicon compounds for sol-gel coatings, as foundry binders, for producing glass layers for anodic bonding, for producing structured inorganic layers, for producing composite materials or for protecting a metallic substrate from corrosion are disclosed, for example, in DE 44 17 405 A1, EP 0 830 324 B1, EP 0 842 967 A2, DE 196 47 369 A1, DE 198 13 709 A1 or WO 98/22241.
In addition, DE 198 14 605 A1 discloses a water-based anticorrosion composition for sealing metallic substrates which is composed of an aqueous dispersion (a) of at least one silane derivative, particularly a glycidyloxy-functional or terminally diol-functional alkoxysilane derivative, and (b) of a colloidal silica and/or a colloidal silicate. Preferred compositions are those which are substantially free from organic solvents, although hydrolysis alcohol or other alcohol, such as propanol, is not ruled out as an additional component.
A drawback of all of these coating compositions is their flash point, which is  less than 21xc2x0 C., which comes about through the formation of alcohols as a byproduct in the partial hydrolysis of the monomeric alkoxysilanes, remaining in the formulation as a solvent. The low flash point necessitates additional, and usually costly, measures for observing the statutory provisions, particularly for transportation, storage, and in connection with the industrial processing of the coating compositions, in the coil coating process, for example. Since effective filming and adhesion of the coating require the addition of further solvents, the solids content of the coating compositions is often relatively low as well, usually less than 35% by weight.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a composition for coating substrates which features a flash point of more than 21xc2x0 C., a high solids content combined with sufficient stability on storage, and, on application, coatings having a good surface quality.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention with a composition comprising a reaction mixture of
(i) at least one alkyltrialkoxysilane,
(ii) at least one alkoxysiloxane or at least one tetraalkoxysilane, or a mixture thereof,
(iii) at least one water-containing silica sol,
(iv) at least one acid, and
(v) at least one alcohol or at least one glycol, or a mixture thereof, wherein component (v) has a flash point  greater than 21xc2x0 C.
It has surprisingly now been found that a composition possessing substantial stability on storage, preferably 6 months, while retaining a flash point of more than 21xc2x0 C. is obtainable by mixing and reacting
(i) at least one alkyltrialkoxysilane, preferably from 50 to 70% by weight,
(ii) at least one alkoxysiloxane and/or at least one tetraalkoxysilane, preferably from 10 to 25% by weight,
(iii) at least one aqueous silica sol, preferably having an SiO2 content of from 20 to 50% by weight,
(iv) at least one acid, preferably from 0.1 to 5% by weight, and
(v) at least one alcohol or at least one glycol or a corresponding mixture, especially 1-methoxypropanol, n-propanol, n-butanol, ethylene glycol, butyl glycol or tert-amyl alcohol or a mixture of n-butanol and n-butyl glycol (for example, a mixture containing from 1 to 20% by weight n-butyl glycol), component (v) appropriately having a flash point  greater than 21xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x89xa725xc2x0 C., with particular preference  greater than 25xc2x0 C., with very particular preference xe2x89xa730 to 50xc2x0 C.; preference is further given to from 0.1 to 60% by weight of component (v),
the sum of the above components being 100% by weight and the fraction for the aqueous silica sol resulting preferably from the necessary amount of hydrolysis water, in a simple arid economic way by introducing components (i) and (ii) and also, if desired, a fraction of component (v) as an initial charge, adding component (iii), adjusting the mixture to a temperature in the range from xe2x88x925 to 10xc2x0 C., and subsequently adding component (iv), likewise with stirring, then allowing the mixture to continue reacting, thereafter distilling off hydrolysis alcohol under reduced pressure, preferably at least 80% by weight, with particular preference from 85 to 99% by weight, with very particular preference from 90 to 95% by weight, and replacing it by adding component (v).
An appropriate procedure here is, where appropriate with cooling, to introduce first components (i) and (ii) and also, if desired, a fraction of component (v) with cooling, as an initial charge, to add component (iii), to adjust the mixture to a temperature in the range from xe2x88x925 to 20xc2x0 C., preferably in the range from xe2x88x922 to 10xc2x0 C., with stirring, and subsequently to add component (iv) with vigorous stirring, at which point the temperature rises; then to allow the mixture to continue reacting, thereafter to distill off preferably up to 95% by weight of the hydrolysis alcohol under reduced pressure, and to replace it by adding component (v). This is followed by distillation of an azeotropic mixture of the remaining hydrolysis alcohol with simultaneous addition of component (v) until, according to GC, preferably not more than 17 area percent of hydrolysis alcohol, especially ethanol, are still present in the fraction.
In this way it is possible advantageously to obtain a composition which is produced as a clear or opalescent liquid having a viscosity of approximately 10 mPaxc2x7s (DIN 53015) and possesses a flash point of more than 21xc2x0 C. and which, furthermore, is easy and economic to process while at the same time providing high-quality coatings having excellent adhesion to substrates, such as aluminum, iron, which may also be galvanized, phosphated or chromated.
The present composition also exhibits good storage properties within a storage time of 6 months.
Furthermore, the present composition also affords outstanding processing by the coil coating process with thermal curing. At temperatures in the range from 180 to 240xc2x0 C., the coating can cure within a few seconds to several minutes.
Furthermore, the present composition is also outstandingly suitable for use as a base material for the preparation of paints, for scratchproofing applications for example.
Additionally, the present composition lends itself outstandingly well to use as a paint base material for formulating organically or inorganically modified inorganic sol-gel clearcoat materials or pigmented paints with the addition of further paint base materials, paint additives, such as light stabilizers, free-radical scavengers, crosslinking catalysts, film-forming auxiliaries, leveling agents, emulsifiers, and solvents, e.g. high boilers, also with the addition of inorganic pigments and fillers; it may be used, for example, for protective coats possessing good scratch, abrasion, and chemical resistance.
The present invention accordingly provides a composition comprising a reaction mixture, i.e., as reactant components,
(i) at least one alkyltrialkoxysilane,
(ii) at least one alkoxysiloxane and/or at least one tetraalkoxysilane,
(iii) at least one water-containing silica sol,
(iv) at least one acid, and
(v) at least one alcohol or at least one glycol or a mixture thereof, component (v) having a flash point  greater than 21xc2x0 C.
The present invention further provides a composition obtainable by mixing and reacting
(i) from 50 to 70% by weight of at least one alkyltrialkoxysilane,
(ii) from 10 to 25% by weight of at least one alkoxysiloxane and/or at least one tetraalkoxysilane,
(iii) from 15 to 25% by weight of at least one aqueous silica sol,
(iv) from 0.1 to 5% by weight of at least one acid, and
(v) from 0.1 to 60% by weight of at least one alcohol and/or glycol,
the sum of the above components being not more than 100% by weight, by introducing components (i) and (ii) and also, if desired, a fraction of component (v) as an initial charge, adding component (iii), adjusting the mixture to a temperature in the range from xe2x88x925 to 10xc2x0 C., and subsequently adding component (iv), likewise with stirring, then allowing the mixture to continue reacting, thereafter distilling off hydrolysis alcohol under reduced pressure, preferably at least 80% by weight, with particular preference from 85 to 99% by weight, with very particular preference from 90 to 95% by weight, especially if the hydrolysis alcohol per se has a flash point of  less than 21xc2x0 C., suitably of  less than 24xc2x0 C., and replacing it at least fractionally by adding component (v).
Accordingly, the present invention also provides a process for preparing a composition of the invention, which process comprises introducing components (i) and (ii) and also, if desired, a fraction of component (v), as an initial charge, adding component (iii), adjusting the mixture to a temperature in the range from xe2x88x925 to 10xc2x0 C. and subsequently adding component (iv), then allowing the mixture to continue reacting, thereafter distilling off hydrolysis alcohol under reduced pressure and replacing this fraction, in the same degree as the removal of hydrolysis alcohol and water from the system, by adding component (v).
In the process of the invention, as component (i) of the reaction mixture, it is preferred to employ at least one alkyltrialkoxysilane of the general formula I
Rxe2x80x94Si(OR1)3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
in which R is a linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group having from 1 to 16 carbon atoms and R1 is a methyl, ethyl, 1-methoxyethyl, 2-methoxyethyl, 1-methoxypropyl, 2-methoxypropyl, alkyl polyether, especially corresponding esters of ethyl glycol, butyl glycol, tert-amyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl or isobutyl group.
Particular preference is given to methyltrimethoxysilane, methyltriethoxysilane, isopropyltrimethoxysilane, isopropyltriethoxysilane, n-propyltrimethoxysilane, and n-propyltriethoxysilan.
As component (ii) of the reaction mixture in the process of the invention it is preferred to employ at least one alkoxysiloxane of the general formula II
(R2O)3SiO[SiO(OR2)2]nSi(OR2)3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
in which the groups R2 are identical or different and R2 is a hydrogen atom, a methyl, ethyl, 1-methoxyethyl, 2-methoxyethyl, 1-methoxypropyl, 2-methoxypropyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-amyl or alkyl polyether group, especially resultant esters of ethyl glycol, butyl glycol, and the average degree of oligomerization n is a number from 0 to 50, preferably from 1 to 30, an example being an ethyl silicate such as DYNASIL(copyright) 40,
or at least one tetraalkoxysilane of the general formula III
Si(OR3)4xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
in which the groups R3 are identical or different and R3 is a hydrogen atom, a methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-amyl, 1-methoxyethyl, 2-methoxyethyl, 1-methoxypropyl, 2-methoxypropyl, alkyl polyether group, especially corresponding esters of ethyl glycol, butyl glycol, an example being tetraethoxysilane,
or a mixture of at least one alkoxysilane of the general formula II and at least one tetraalkoxysilane of the general formula III.
In the process of the invention as component (iii) use is further made of at least one aqueous silica sol from the following series:
(a) anionic or cationic silica sol having an SiO2 content of from 30 to 50% by weight, a colloid particle size of from 6 to 50 nm and a surface area of from 50 to 300 m2/g, a sol pH of from 8 to 11 and a viscosity at 25xc2x0 C. of less than 45 mPaxc2x7s, examples being Ludox(copyright) HS 40, Levasil(copyright) 200/30, Snowtex(copyright) ST-O33, Kxc3x6strosol(copyright) 3530, Kxc3x6strosol(copyright) 3550, Nyacoll(copyright) 9950, or
(b) acidic silica sol having an SiO2 content of from 20 to 50% by weight, a colloid particle size from 10 to 50 nm and a surface area of from 100 to 300 m2/g, a sol pH of from 2 to 5 and a viscosity of less than 10 mPaxc2x7s, an example being Levasil(copyright) 200S/30.
As component (iv) of the reaction mixture in the process of the invention it is preferred to employ at least one aqueous or concentrated acid from the group consisting of sulfuric acid, nitric acid, hydrochloric acid, i.e., hydrogen chloride, phosphoric acid, and acetic acid.
The present invention additionally provides for the use of the composition of the invention or a composition prepared in accordance with the invention for the coating of substrates.
Thus the composition of the invention is used preferably for the coating of metallic surfaces, examples being surfaces of magnesium, aluminum, tin, zinc, copper, silver, nickel, iron, steel, alloys, especially nonferrous metal alloys, or for the coating of surfaces of wood or of the surfaces of plastics, an example being PVC.
The composition of the invention may also be used advantageously as a base material for the preparation of a paint.
Accordingly, the present invention also provides a paint prepared using as ingredient a composition of the invention.
The present invention likewise provides a coating obtainable using a composition of the invention or a paint of the invention. The application of the inventive composition or paint to a substrate, particularly an article to be treated, which is composed, for example, of one of the abovementioned substrates, may generally take place without pretreatment, provided the surface to be treated is substantially free from deposits, such as dust or grease. The composition or paint of the invention is applied, for example, by spraying, brushing, dipping, and a subsequent drying, preferably at a relatively high temperature, in particular at from 180 to 240xc2x0 C., the coating of the invention curing rapidly and being able, advantageously, to attach to the surface of the substrate.
The present invention therefore also provides articles having a coating of the invention.
In general, the composition of the invention may be prepared by controlled partial hydrolysis and condensation of alkylalkoxysilanes and alkoxysilanes and/or alkoxysiloxanes in the presence of aqueous silica sol and substantially replacing the hydrolysis alcohol by an alcohol or glycol or a corresponding mixture of alcohols and/or glycol, component (v) having a flash point of significantly more than 21xc2x0 C. The silanols formed in the controlled hydrolysis may undergo condensation with one another to form Sixe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Si structures, but may also undergo condensation with OH groups on the surface of the SiO2 nanoparticles of the silica sol. In this way it is generally possible for a low molecular mass, oligomeric, inorganic-organic network to be formed which in the process of gel formation in the coating cures right through to give a mechanically stable network.
As is also evident from the examples, it is possible in this way to prepare, advantageously, formulations having a flash point of preferably from 24 to 38xc2x0 C., in particular from 30 to 38xc2x0 C. The flash point is determined essentially in accordance with the procedures of ISO 2919 (Pensky-Martens), EN 22719 (Pensky-Martens) or DIN 51 755 (Abel-Pensky). The solids content in a composition of the invention may be adjusted by way of the amount of component (v) added, particularly 1-methoxypropanol, n-butanol, ethyl glycol and/or butyl glycol, advantageously up to 46% by weight, in particular in the range from 40 to 46% by weight, in which case it is possible advantageously to achieve a storage stability of approximately 6 months. The amount of said solids in the present formulations is generally determined by evaporating the solvent (for around 1 hour at 125xc2x0 C.). The determination of the solids content takes place substantially in accordance with DIN ISO 3251. Accordingly, said solids content generally corresponds to the coating which remains on the substrate on application.
The solids content is suitably xe2x89xa650% by weight, based on the composition of the invention, such compositions being stable on storage, with substantially the same properties, for generally up to 6 months. The solids content is preferably from 30 to 48% by weight, with particular preference from 39 to 46% by weight, with very particular preference from 42 to 44% by weight. It is, however, also possible for compositions of the invention to have a higher solids content; in that case, however, the tendency toward gel formation rises.
Accordingly, the composition of the invention features a flash point above 21xc2x0 C., a comparatively high solids content, and sufficient stability on storage. Furthermore, the composition of the invention is outstandingly suitable per se or as a base material for a paint for the coating of substrates. In that utility, it is possible to obtain coatings and/or articles having an excellent surface quality.
The present invention is illustrated by the following examples, without restricting the subject matter of the invention: